


Can I fake it?

by bottomchanyeol, enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Jongin can be a jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin wanted to prank their friends who paired them together only to struggle- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Can I fake it?

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt it was beta read. Sorry

It annoyed him at first. How people assumed he and Jongin were _together_ because they were always together. Chanyeol loved to spend time with Jongin.

But with time he grew used to it, but Jongin was annoyed. “Seriously. This is the nth time someone asked me if I am dating you yet,” Jongin huffed, annoyed. “And by someone I wanted to hang out with.” Chanyeol chuckled at his misfortune and sat by Jongin’s side, hair still wet from the shower. “It is all Baekhyun’s fault, running around with his big mouth and talking shit about our friendship.”

Chanyeol wanted to pinpoint that they did nothing to deny those says and rumors. They kept quiet for a while, with Jongin helping Chanyeol to dry his hair. “Hey, Jongin.”

“What?” Jongin set the blow dryer aside and looked at his friend with a weird look on his face. “What is it?”

“Why don’t we prank our friends?” Chanyeol wondered out loud. “We’ll fake date and break up and none of them would be able to know.” Jongin looked at his friend as if he grew another head. “Think of it. We can make them believe their own lies and gross them out for a while then we _break_ _it up_ so nobody will find it off when we date someone else.”

“Especially our lame Friends,” Jongin mumbled back, shocked.  “Yeol! You are a genius.” Chanyeol laughed at Jongin’s enthusiasm but soon his face fell.

He just realized he had to act like he was _with_ his cute yet _INCREDIBLY_ hot best friend. There was no denying that the man was a ball of fluff as much as Chanyeol was but his charism and handsomeness made Chanyeol feel like the rumors of Jongin being an incredible top had some reality into it.

Even if Jongin denied having sex before. With a man especially. Chanyeol had to slap his cheeks with cold water, worried that his fears will be obvious. Jongin shoved his phone into his face. “Check this out.”

Chanyeol looked at what was a tweet that got, by the second he read it, over fifty comments. “Finally, I asked him out and he said yes. Say hi to my baby boyfriend, Yeollie.” The tweet said with one of Jongin’s selcas he had of them together in the dorm. Everybody was flipping and Chanyeol laughed at many comments.

“It all needed a twitter post for them to flip. Imagine if we act extra touchy.” Jongin was laughing as he said so and Chanyeol forced his chuckle out.

“Let us sleep now,” Chanyeol offered. “Tomorrow will be eventful.”

It was eventful indeed. He and Jongin had the same classes  except one on Tuesday so they sat together, with Jongin being way touchier than he usually is. Chanyeol had fun mocking the shocked expression his friends had everytime Jongin touched his cheek or hand, yet his face had showed clear embarrassment, turning beet root red by lunch time.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the couple of the year,” Baekhyun announced theatrically. Chanyeol had to whine at that.

“Shut it, Baek,” He hissed only for Jongin to chuckle.

Chanyeol wanted to glare at him but Jongin had leaned to paste a kiss under Chanyeol’s ear and whispered, “Look at their faces.” Chanyeol was already looking at their faces but it was his face that worried him. That kiss had sent shivers down his spine, and his pants were suddenly uncomfortable.

“I’m still not used to your public display of your love, Nini,” Jongdae commented. “Chanyeol looks so pliant, you must be treating him good.” Chanyeol nodded at that and forced a smile.

“He is a nice boyfriend.” Jongdae was one of Jongin’s crushes and Chanyeol wanted to put Jongin under a good light for him. “I can’t believe he asked the lanky me out.” He looked at Jongin with raw emotions and Jongin frowned at him.

“You are not lanky.” Jongin stood. “I will go bring you some lunch.” As soon as Jongin left, they surrounded him with questions.

Chanyeol was suddenly overwhelmed as he already had something urgent to fix. Jongin came to the rescue. “Y’all kept pushing us together since we became friends, so we decided to try.”

“I knew I would make you date!” Baekhyun squealed. “How is it so far?”

Jongin chuckled. “It’s only been one day.” That felt like eternity for Chanyeol. “Give us time.” He set the lunch closer to Chanyeol. “Eat, Yeollie.”

“I want to go and wash my hands. I will be right back.” Chanyeol ran before hearing Jongin out. He went to the restrooms and washed his hands. He tried to breathe and focus but dizziness had overcame him, and so he went into a cubicle to sit in. He remained there for a while before leaving the cubicle and the restroom. He met Jongin on the way out.

“Yeol, are you ok?” Jongin asked him worriedly. “You looked overwhelmed back there.”

Chanyeol sighed. “They are wild. I did not expect that.” Jongin nodded at that. “Let’s go. I am starving.” Jongin held his waist and Chanyeol felt his nerves tingle. They made it back to the table that was thankfully empty. Chanyeol ate peacefully.

The next few days were less embarrassing but still as overwhelming. Chanyeol doubted everything he had done or felt before.

He knew Jongin was pranking their friends. He was the one who couldn’t his own feelings. He was the one who involved his heart in this. The worst is that his body reacted oddly to anything Jongin did.

They touched each other before, but not like this. Due to their new intimacy, Chanyeol had to remind himself daily that it is a prank and that it will end soon.

Of course, they are roommates and Jongin slept shirtless, which added salt to his fresh wounds. Chanyeol prayed for the prank to end soon.

It went on for a week when it took a sudden turn. A turn he did not expect. “So who tops?” Baekhyun asked by lunch, almost choking Chanyeol who went deep red. “I bet on Jongin.”

“We didn’t get there yet.” Chanyeol was relieved Jongin had said so. “I haven’t kissed Yeollie properly yet.” It brought chaos to the table and soon chants of _kiss kiss kiss_ erupted. Chanyeol wanted to run but Jongin’s hand on his made him freeze. “May I?” Chanyeol froze, his mouth open for a complain that died as soon as Jongin kissed him.

It went silent inside Chanyeol’s world as he responded to it. It took Jongin parting away for him to notice that he meant it. As they praised Jongin, Chanyeol felt shame follow his realisation.

He kissed back because he wanted to. Not for a prank. Not to gross anyone out. He looked at Jongin who winked at him. Of course, Jongin only saw it as a prank.

He felt like sobbing and thankfully he and Jongin had no class together in the afternoon. “I need to head to class now, I have to copy something from a classmate.”  He stood to leave but Jongin managed to pull him close and kiss his lips chastely.

“See you tonight,” Jongin simply said with a warm smile. Chanyeol blushed and ran away. He went to class and sat in the first row. He tried to focus but all he could think is that he needed to stop himself.

“This was my idea. I have to take responsibility for it.” He wrote down absently. “I should go all the way and suffer the consequences. My heart was not meant to get involved anyway.”

He knew Jongin so well. Jongin preferred cute average height guys, with similar humor as his and similar interests, not the _Chanyeol_ type, and it did hurt him a lot every time he reminded himself.

He reached his dorm room, noticing the sound of the shower turned on. “I’m home!”

“Yeollie! Come scrub my back.” Chanyeol sighed and got in to find Jongin naked. His heart thumped in his ribcage as he held the scrubber and scrubbed silently. “Are you ok? You are unusually silent.”

“I am fine. A little bit sleepy.” Chanyeol reassuringly smiled. “Don’t catch a cold.” He left the bathroom and faced the mini kitchen, making rice and heating up a soup.

He soon noticed his tears and dried them with a smile. “I am stupid.” He blew his nose and fixed himself. Jongin showed up dressed and Chanyeol tried to act normal. “Today’s class was tiring. My head hurts.”

“Poor baby. Go shower and I will finish dinner.” Jongin offered with a smile. Chanyeol agreed as he needed a moment for himself. He stood under the showerhead to sob silently. He heard Jongin talk so he quickly finished the shower and dressed up, before noticing Jongdae in the room. He was sitting on Jongin’s bed as Jongin worked on the laptop.

“Hi, Yeol.” Jongdae eyed him and Chanyeol blushed.

“Hi, Jongdae.” He sat down on his own bed and faced the table. “Join us for dinner.”

“No, I have to go. I just need Jongin to hand me a copy of the pdf he told me about.” The said man pulled out the usb device and handed it back to Jongdae. “Thanks Jonginnie.”

“Please stay.” Jongin sat by Chanyeol, resting his hand on Chanyeol’s hip. “We won’t mind.”

Jongin even served Jongdae his rice. He was even extra generous and Chanyeol held himself from showing the bitter emotion that submerged him.

Jongdae soon left and Chanyeol picked the dirty dishes to wash while Jongin packed the leftovers.  Chanyeol slept in as soon as he could. “Goodnight.”

He expected a good night back, but suddenly he felt someone slide into his bed. Chanyeol moved to make space but Jongin pulled him close. “What is it Yeol? Are you mad at me?” Chanyeol remained silent as his tears slid out. He needed to think. “Is it because I kissed you?”

“No. I am just embarrassed.” Chanyeol lied. “I don’t like to kiss in public because I know I am a bad kisser.”

“Bullshit.” Jongin made him turn onto his back. “You are a very good kisser.” Chanyeol looked at him in shock. “You really are. I was this close to eating your face because you kissed me so well.”

“Really?” Chanyeol couldn’t hold himself and sobbed.

“Hey, Chanyeol. I am so sorry. I never knew it was an insecurity of yours.” Jongin sounded genuinely sorry.

Chanyeol wanted to laugh; apparently, he was a good liar. “It’s ok. It just worried me a lot and I am so tired to control my emotions right now.”

Jongin nodded and spooned him. “It’s ok. It happens, buddy.” He made himself comfortable and nuzzled Chanyeol before kissing under the man’s ear. He soon realized it was an erotic spot as he noticed Chanyeol shudder and tense at that.  It made Jongin chuckle. “Good night, buddy.”

The following days, Chanyeol and Jongin kissed often in front of their friends, but they kissed more when none of them were around. It weirded Chanyeol out. “Hey, nobody is around.”

Jongin would smirk at that and lean to kiss under Chanyeol’s ear and whisper. “Just reminding you that you are a good kisser.”

It fucked with Chanyeol’s mind to the point that he would try to escape Jongin and find a spot where he can just breathe and release the tension that the whole deal brought to him. They didn’t talk about what to do next to prank their friends, even if Jongin was taking liberties like giving him gifts in front of people, for example. He even got couple shirts for them. It was sweet but painful at the same time.

He regretted the prank a million times. He wanted to end it by the end of the second week but Jongin was making it hard for him.

He was suddenly everything Chanyeol ever wanted. One afternoon, as Jongin had practice, Chanyeol dared to touch himself and moaned Jongin’s name so eagerly, so lovingly, and so longingly, that he had tears by the time he released. He went to clean himself and sobbed under the shower for a long moment. Jongin thankfully came home when he was done.

“Hi, Yeol,” He tiredly said as he noticed Chanyeol. Chanyeol noticed how he was holding his waist. He rushed to help Jongin on laying in bed.

“You hurt your waist again, didn’t you?” Chanyeol remarked as he helped Jongin take off his shirt.

Jongin seemed to notice the worried look on Chanyeol’s face. “I am fine, Yeollie.” Jongin stopped Chanyeol from saying more. “I am really fine. I need rest.” Chanyeol nodded and rushed to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel with what he wiped Jongin’s upper body with. Jongin smiled at that, dozing off. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol’s heart beamed at that and Chanyeol finally smiled sincerely for the first time in a week. “You are welcome, Jongin.”

The next day, they headed to a party Baekhyun was hosting. Jongin was received with cheers as the dance club was leading the dance floor while Chanyeol was unseen in the mass. He pouted, hurt, but was also relieved. They won’t have to act like a couple tonight. He sat down, with a beer in hand and looked at the ceiling absently.

“You don’t look like you’re having much fun.” He looked down to a man who sat by his side. “What made such a handsome face look so gloomy?”

“My boyfriend is busy dancing.” Chanyeol pouted to the man who took the hint and smiled less brightly. “I suck at dancing.”

“I am not a good dancer either.” The man lifted his cup. “So I am gonna get drunk.” Chanyeol wanted to say the same but he knew how he can be when he is drunk. He can’t risk losing Jongin for the sake of being drunk.

He took his time to empty the beer, looking around as he couldn’t spot Jongin. As his beer bottle was empty, Chanyeol left the sofa he was sitting on to look for Jongin. He worried for the man as he had a hurt waist.

He didn’t see any familiar faces so he walked up, opening door after door, landing on couples already busy fucking when he opened one and was face to face with Jongin who was busy getting naked with someone who looked like his type. Chanyeol felt like he just got slapped and closed the door before Jongin would notice.

He headed home with running tears, which many noticed, and laid down sobbing his heart out. He slept after a while and woke up with a headache and puffy eyes, alone. It was the morning already and Jongin did not return, which made him relieved.

He showered and used ice cubes to depuff his eyes. He headed to the cafeteria and took breakfast when his phone rang. It was Jongin. “Hey, where are you?”

“I went home early,” Chanyeol spoke with a calculated calmness. His mind chanted _this is a prank_. “I didn’t see you so I guessed you went home early but nah.”

Jongin groaned. “No, I was drunk and I fucked up. I slept with a man yesterday and I don’t know what to do right now.” Jongin sounded genuine and Chanyeol wanted to give himself a slap for softening.

“Go home, shower, and rest. I will bring you some breakfast.” Chanyeol smiled as he offered. “Deal?” Jongin hummed at that. “See you.” Chanyeol ended the call and sat there.

He remained there for a solid five minutes before heading back with takeouts. He stood by the door, nervous and sweating, when Jongin opened it. They stood there shocked for a moment before Jongin allowed him in. “I brought you breakfast.” Chanyeol smiled, a fake smile Jongin knew how to read, and sat facing him. “Did you shower?”

Jongin shook his head. “My mind is a mess right now.” Chanyeol blinked at him. “Baekhyun called me to scold me a few minutes ago. He told me people saw me head up with Kyungsoo and you leave with wet cheeks.”

“I was drunk. I don’t remember that.” Chanyeol lied in panic. “I am sorry. Did he figure out our prank?”

Jongin looked at him absently. “No. He accused me of cheating on you and told me to fix us up.” Jongin admitted and Chanyeol sighed. “Chanyeol… I am sorry. The mess at the party was my fault. I should have never left your side.”

“It is okay, Jongin. Rest, you had a very busy night.” Chanyeol smirked to him and Jongin scoffed. “Was he good?”

“I don’t know but I woke up to a naked masterpiece.” Jongin laid down, with a smile Chanyeol couldn’t mirror. “He had such a squishy body… fair and small. My dream boy.”

Chanyeol felt like sobbing. “Let us be done with this prank so you can go be with your masterpiece.” He winked to Jongin when the man looked at him.

“You are right.” Chanyeol nodded. “What should we do?”

Chanyeol smiled, sincerely this time. “Let me handle this part.” Jongin didn’t have a say in this anyway. This is Chanyeol’s decisions. All of it.

They kept quiet, lazing around that Saturday, when suddenly Chanyeol felt someone slide behind him. “Jongin?”

“I am sorry I made you cry.” Jongin sounded genuine and Chanyeol wanted to sob and laugh the same time but he simply pulled Jongin and hugged him tight. “I fucked up; I am sorry.”

“It’s ok. This is just a prank, Jongin.” Chanyeol lied to himself more than to Jongin. “It was and will always be a prank. Once it’s over, we will be back to being best friends and we’ll forget about this.” He patted on Jongin’s back. “Rest now, Jongin.”

Jongin slept and Chanyeol slid out of his embrace, not without kissing him for one last time. He left the dorm room and headed to Baekhyun’s place which thankfully was far enough. He knocked and soon he faced a worried Baekhyun who pulled him into a hug.

“I am so sorry the party was a disaster.” Baekhyun sounded genuinely sorry and pulled Chanyeol inside. Chanyeol looked at the upper level. Baekhyun had rented the place with 8 other kids.

“It’s ok. Is Kyungsoo here? Does he live with you?” Baekhyun nodded worriedly. “The room where he was with Jongin, right?” Baekhyun nodded again and Chanyeol walked ahead. He headed to the room to find it a mess, but Kyungsoo in a bigger mess. He was shedding tears as Chanyeol got in. The tall man locked the door. “Do you want me to help you clean up?”

Kyungsoo looked at him, heartbroken. “Why are you here? Your boyfriend has gone back into your arms…”

“Jongin panicked. I am sure he would have stayed otherwise.” Chanyeol picked a vest he knew belonged to Jongin. “Go shower, and come with new sheets. I will try to fix the mess in your bed.”

“Why would he stay? Why?” Kyungsoo asked him, voice sounding pained. “All he had been moaning was your name, why would he stay?” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo like he’d been slapped.

“You are lying.” Chanyeol’s voice broke. “That’s impossible.” Chanyeol looked away. “Don’t let Jongin know I told you. You are his type. He tried to ask you out a million times before but the rumors around us made you block all the opportunities.” Kyungsoo looked at him in shock. Chanyeol’s tears ran down as he admitted what’s next. “This is why I can never believe he moaned my name. Maybe he was too drunk to coherently moan any name and you thought it was my name. Either way…go to him and talk to him. Tell him you are willing to listen to him.”

A silence fell. “What about you?”

Chanyeol looked at him with pained eyes. “No word can describe what I feel or will make me believe that Jongin will ever look at me the way he looks at you.” Kyungsoo blinked at him, expressionless. “Go shower, dress up and take this to my dorm room. Spend the afternoon with him. I will help Baekhyun clean up.” Kyungsoo didn’t move for a moment but did what he was told. Meanwhile Chanyeol tried to not collapse in pain.

The way Kyungsoo limped his way out made his heart squeeze. “There is no way he moaned my name. No way.” He remained with Baekhyun, cleaning up, making himself busy, until they were done and they surrounded Chanyeol who was shedding tears as soon as Baekhyun gave him a cup of hot chocolate. “Can we order pizza?”

Baekhyun nodded and ordered it but remained by Chanyeol’s side. “What did Jongin say?”

“That he was sorry and that he was too drunk to think.” Chanyeol smiled sadly. “But you know what? It’s fine. I noticed our relationship was failing between us way before.”

“Yeah, we noticed how you smiled less and less,” Jongdae remarked and Chanyeol wanted to laugh at that. He was smiling less and less for different reasons. “I am sorry we pressured you to be together.”

“Especially me.” Baekhyun sounded so sad.

Chanyeol had to stop it. “Hey, what’s with you guys? I did not lose Jongin nor did he lose me. We just aren’t meant to be more than friends. Plus he was my best friend for so long, it felt weird from day one. If he is happy with Kyungsoo, I will be way more than happy.”

“You say so but you love him.” Junmyeon, one of Baekhyun’s housemates, remarked loudly. “Your love for him was so obvious from the moment we laid our eyes on you both.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I admired him before but…” Chanyeol sighed, unable to lie about that. “Ok. I admit I fell in love with Jongin. It was my ultimate fault. Can we move on? I want to stop my mind from twisting my insides. I am already in pain.”

Hands patted on his back and soon pizza came. Junmyeon was kind enough to hand two large pizzas to Chanyeol. “Spoil yourself.” Chanyeol indeed spoiled himself. They ate and chilled when Jongin showed up with Kyungsoo who looked unable to walk further. He looked way more flushed and glowed with aftersex. Chanyeol tried to not react.

“Hi, Jongin.” Chanyeol called with a fake smile. “I got a pizza here and some beers.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Jongin smiled. “We ate before coming.” The men left them at that, including Kyungsoo. Jongin leaned closer and caressed Chanyeol’s cheek. “How do you feel? Are you ok?”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin’s sincerely worried eyes. “I am fine.” He smiled reassuringly. “There isn’t a thing Pizza can not fix.” He munched on the slice happily. He was not happy at all. He was heartbroken. Jongin smiled at him and leaned to past a kiss on his head and Chanyeol blinked at him, surprised. “Hey, tell me.” Chanyeol tried to change the subject and it did change but Jongin remained latched to him.

He even cleaned Chanyeol’s lip corners from food without telling Chanyeol who didn’t know what to say. The pizza was done and Jongin threw the box to sudden straddle Chanyeol and kiss the light out of him.

Chanyeol would be a liar if he said he tried to push Jongin away, he did not. He kissed back with as much force as his emotions, hidden and shown, bursted in him. He felt Jongin’s hands inside his shirt. Baekhyun woke them up from their daze. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Jongin and Chanyeol had their eyes still on each other as Jongin spoke. “Hey, Baekhyun. The whole relationship Yeol and I had was a prank.” Chanyeol went livid and wanted to push Jongin away. “Now that we settled this down, I want to talk to this baby in your living room, so fuck off.” Chanyeol froze and wanted to say something but Jongin basically kissed him again. They went on for a moment before parting.

“What is this about?” Chanyeol managed to whisper, unable to trust his voice. Jongin shook his head and smiled. He pulled Chanyeol to sit. “Jongin?”

“I want time.” Chanyeol felt stabbed. “There is something not right with me and I need to figure it out.” Jongin admitted holding Chanyeol’s hands. “This prank wrecked our relationship, so I want us to have a break from everything.” Chanyeol blinked at him, more to chase away his tears. “I want us to focus on figuring things out, me mostly, on whether I want to spend the rest of my life as your best friend or your husband.”

“What?” echoed all over the room and Chanyeol gaped at Jongin silently.

“Please say yes to this break idea. Please?” Jongin held Chanyeol’s hands closer and the man nodded. Jongin sighed in relief and kissed Chanyeol right then and there. “Thank you so much, Yeol. I know it will be hard but it won’t be long. I just need a few days.”

“Okay, sure. I’ll wait for you,” Chanyeol promised.

He promised and even exchanged rooms with Kyungsoo who seemed to glow every morning. Jongin glowed too which raised rumors, and got Chanyeol a few mockeries. Chanyeol was the only one who seemed to be greyer with time. His friends worried but could do nothing.

The few days went on for a month, then two, then four, and Chanyeol realized the school year ended and Jongin had probably forgotten about him.

He went home, tried to live his life, and enjoy summer the best he could but it was clear nothing was the same for Chanyeol. His mother worried. “Dear.” She got in his room as he was playing a sad tune. “We noticed that you seem… depressed. You don’t go see your friends, you don’t laugh much, and god how I missed your jokes!”

“I am fine.” Chanyeol smiled. “Second year was tougher and I am not happy with my marks.” He explained sadly. “I will force myself to do better, I just need time to swallow it.” His mother held him close and hugged him.

“Don’t hold your heartbreaks from us, Yeollie.” He nodded but swallowed his tears until his mother left him alone. He let his tears fall until they couldn’t fall anymore. He picked up his nearest hoodie, wore it, and headed out to sit in a very calm spot in the neighborhood. He had a month left before the start of the third and last year. He was looking forward it.

One year of torture and it ends forever. Jongin will just be one of his university memories after that. “Hey, Yeol!” He looked at his friends and forced a smile as they tried to cheer him up.

They tried to. They even asked him to tag along to a very far nightclub. He barely put in effort to dress up for it, and mostly stood by the bar to drink.

He refused to drink in public places but by then, his heart was in so much pain, so he cared less. He got himself a heavy drink and sat down to watch people dance when a man stood by his side. “Hey lovely, wanna dance?” Chanyeol shook his head and emptied his drink and turned to order when the man quickly slid his money towards him. “On me.”

“No, thank you.” Chanyeol pushed him aside and picked his glass after handing his money. He emptied the cup in one gulp and tried to locate his friends when a hand on his made him look back to the man who was trying to pull him somewhere. He struggled and managed to push the man away before running out. Once outside, he vomited out his guts, feeling dizzy.

“Yeollie?” The voice surprised him and he looked up to the man who stood alone by his side. “What happened? What did that guy do to you?” Chanyeol wobbled to a step and sat in, holding his head that hurt as Jongin patted on his back. “Come home with me. I live nearby.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, I will go home. Coming here was a mistake.” Chanyeol tried to stand but the dizziness did hit him hard and he nearly collapsed on Jongin who assisted him onto a motorcycle. Jongin made him sit before getting in. Chanyeol leaned on Jongin’s back, enjoying it against his will.

“Hold on.” Jongin led Chanyeol’s hand to his chest and Chanyeol crossed them as he made himself confortable. The ride was short and Chanyeol was soon led to an elevator. “Mom and Dad won’t mind seeing you. So you can sleep over.” Chanyeol nodded and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to hold his tears.

“How are things with Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked with a shaken tone. “Are you still dating?” He noticed the silence and glanced over Jongin who was looking at him firmly. “What?”

“You changed. A lot,” Jongin remarked.  “I never thought you could ever look so depressed.” It made Chanyeol chuckle, tearing up. He sighed, closing his eyes, and tried to hold himself back from sobbing.

Hands on his cheeks made him look back at Jongin who was way too close for his liking. “What is it, Yeollie?” Chanyeol shook his head and was glad the elevator opened its door. Jongin led Chanyeol in, heading to his room. “Take your clothes off and sleep in. I will use a futon.”

Chanyeol sat in the bed for what seemed ages. He sat there enough long for Jongin to return and find him like that. Jongin sighed and rested Chanyeol’s head on his chest. “I want to know.” Chanyeol mumbled tiredly.

Jongin pushed the vest off of Chanyeol’s body, slid the shirt out, and laid Chanyeol in bed. “Hungry?” Jongin asked only to receive a shake of head and a sniff. Jongin planted a kiss on his head and walked out. He returned with a cup of water. “Here, it will make you better.” Chanyeol gulped it down and placed it on the table by his side as Jongin was fixing a futon.

“Can I sleep on the futon instead?” Chanyeol whispered, loud enough in the silence of the room as Jongin slid out of his clothes and patted on the futon.

“Come.” Jongin incited and Chanyeol slid out of bed, about to sob hard. He laid down and Jongin hugged him like that. As Chanyeol tried to hide his sobs in Jongin’s neck, Jongin patted his back. “Sleep now, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol managed to sleep for the night but woke up when he feels plump lips kiss his neck, just under his ear. “I love your reaction.” His skin tingled under Jongin’s fingers.

Chanyeol opened his eyes to meet cheery ones. Jongin pushed a few strands of hair away from his lashes and Chanyeol realized that he went crimson at that.

“You are such a cute guy, Yeollie,” Jongin remarked as he leaned closer. “I would live my life holding you.” Chanyeol wanted to believe he was being praised but he knew better. He sat up and groaned at his headache. “Mom left us some breakfast earlier. Let us freshen up and eat.” Jongin stood to pull Chanyeol up. They freshened up and faced each other on the table. Chanyeol ate in silence for a while.

“How is your boyfriend, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked before stuffing his mouth.

“I have no boyfriend yet. I was waiting for the year to start to ask someone publicly.” Jongin commented at that, smiling. “I wanted to ask him out last semester but I broke his heart so I am scared to let him know. He may reject me.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Take the chance to love them. You will regret if you don’t let them know.” Jongin remained silent as Chanyeol left the table to wear clothes in Jongin’s bedroom. “I need to head home. I am sure my parents will be worried for me.”

“They called and I told them you slept over.” Chanyeol looked at him surprise and looked away, embarrassed. “Don’t run away, Yeol. I got a lot to tell you.”

“Like what?” Chanyeol rested the vest back in bed and faced the topless Jongin. “What is it?”

Jongin looked lost for a second. “I did hook up with Kyungsoo. For a month, I tried to live a relationship I dreamed of.” Chanyeol looked away, sitting down in bed, as Jongin did. “But I was not happy.” Chanyeol held himself from reacting but failed to. “I found myself kissing under his ear and expecting a reaction.” Chanyeol went crimson at that detail. “I expected myself to find my room full with loud chatting, laughs, or music playing from a guitar. I realized that all I wanted from Soo was sex. Just sex.” Chanyeol looked at him, surprised. “It slowly became tasteless. Soo realized it too and remained a friend with benefits with me, more for his own benefit than mine. He was not ready to face mockery or Baekhyun if we broke up.”

“Why?” Chanyeol tilted his head confused. “What happened with Baek?”

“Fought Kyungsoo around graduation time?” Jongin looked at him side ways. “Apparently, Soo tried to hook up with a guy Baekhyun was dating secretly.” Chanyeol blinked as he was too caught up with his depression to notice. “He accused Kyungsoo to be a boyfriend stealer and that he was the one who ruined us.”

“There was no us in first place.” Chanyeol spoke rather expressionlessly but the pain in his tone was loud. “It was a prank.”

“But they did not believe us and when Kyungsoo was faced with that, he admitted he was sober that night and that I clearly called for you.” Jongin smiled. “So I was like what? And I wanted to go to you but Baekhyun didn’t let me. He was pissed at me.” Jongin faced the shocked Chanyeol. “It was then when I realized that maybe I was the biggest asshole in the history of humankind and that I had to come clean with my feelings instead of asking for a break.”

Chanyeol tried to keep a straight face but had to look away. He made an ugly sobbing face, as Jongin brought his head to his chest. “I am sorry I made such stupid decision. My heart was so unclear back then.”

“And what does it tell you now?” Chanyeol sniffed. “That it is okay to show up after ignoring me for so long?”

Jongin stood and pulled Chanyeol to stand. “I will answer that in one condition. Come eat. You did not eat your rice.” Chanyeol was led to a table and Jongin uncovered the food for Chanyeol, urging him to eat. Chanyeol tried to. He did, but the sobs that threatened to leave his lips prevented him from eating much. He took his time to finish and picked the dishes with Jongin. They cleaned up and Jongin took him back to the room. “You want to know what my heart told me, right?”

Chanyeol sighed and sat down. “I am sure I am ready to hear anything.” He laid down and closed his eyes, burning from much tears shed.

“I love you.” Chanyeol opened his eyes on the boy who stood awkwardly by the door. “I guess I did for a long time, hence why I moaned your name over and over.” Jongin bit his lips and stepped closer to the bed. “I told Jongdae that I love you and he told me loving you was not enough. I betrayed your heart. I stabbed it.” Jongin looked at the frozen Chanyeol. “I love you, Park Chanyeol. I wanted to confess in the beginning of the school year. Openly. Publicly. I wanted to wait until you and I would be roommates again. I wanted to wait because…”Chanyeol looked at him blankly still. “Because I am scared you don’t love me, yeol.”

“Prove it.” Jongin blinked at him, confused. “Prove that you love me.”

Jongin smiled. “I would love to, but I want your full consent.” Chanyeol sat up. “For me to show you, I want you to undress. Fully.”

Chanyeol went crimson, his heart raced, and he took off his clothes in a very robotic manner. Jongin led his head back to the pillows, softly, and rested his ankles on the bed. He stepped back and looked at Chanyeol with a dazed look. “You look so eatable, Yeol.” Chanyeol ignored him and looked away when Jongin climbed up, leaning to kiss Chanyeol under the man’s ear. It was a chaste kiss but his reaction was dreadfully obvious. “I love how you react to this.” Jongin moaned it in Chanyeol’s ear as he leaned to give the spot a deeper kiss. Licking and biting it, Jongin could feel Chanyeol moan loud. “You sound so good.”

“Jongin…” Chanyeol couldn’t say more as Jongin palmed his hard on, leading his hand inside Chanyeol’s underwear, stroking his cock. The tension inside Chanyeol’s body was already high so it came to no surprise that he released from a hard suck on his sensitive area. He was breathless by the time Jongin left the bed and took his hand that brushed his wet underwear. Jongin could read the shock on Chanyeol’s face.

“Yeah, I released from you releasing.” Jongin smiled shyly. “I love you enough to feel pleasure as soon as you feel it.” He pulled the equally embarrassed yet dazed Chanyeol to stand and led him to the bathroom. He washed the shaken Chanyeol with care and soon made Chanyeol face the walls.

Chanyeol held himself from moaning as Jongin cleaned him throughtfully. However, he failed miserably as the mere touch of Jongin on the abused spot on his neck put him on edge, moaning Jongin’s name in a needy manner.

They kissed at some point and they kissed avidly. Barely trying to breathe under the running water. Their makeout barely stopped for a moment. Jongin took Chanyeol to his bedroom and almost slammed Chanyeol down to the futon. “Jongin. Wait.”

“You will catch a cold.” Jongin said between kisses and left Chanyeol to bring a towel. He covered Chanyeol’s head, and dried it slowly.

“You know that finding pleasure in my pleasure is not enough.” Jongin paused and Chanyeol looked at him. “I saw you sleep with someone you sobbed to have since the first day we met.”

“He was a type, Yeol. A type I lived my life dreaming to have.” Jongin laid above Chanyeol completely, both under the warmth of the cover. Their skins touched and built the tension with no real friction. “But a type is not always the person you end up in love with. It is not like I am your type.”

Chanyeol wanted to deny that but then it was true. Jongin was not his type at first. “Fine. But, still not enough.”

Jongin smirked. “I know. I will figure that out but for now I want to hear you scream my name.” Jongin devoured his lips for a second before standing to get condoms and lube. Chanyeol shyly covered his face with his hands, but Jongin pushed them aside. “Watch me make love to you, Yeollie.” He held Chanyeol’s hand as he covered his length with a thin layer of condom and lube. He rested Chanyeol’s knees on his shoulders, leaning closer to the man and kissing him as he thrusted in, the slide not being as smooth as they hoped. Chanyeol tensed at the sudden pain.

“Jongin!” He hissed in pain and Jongin paused.

“I tried to stretch you as much as possible in the shower but I guess I am too big.” Jongin kissed his cheeks saying so. “I will push a bit further and stop for you to get used to me.” Chanyeol was about to sob. “Ready?” He thrusts himself fully in, bottoming out, and Chanyeol arched both in pain and pleasure as Jongin did not just stretch his walls but put pressure on a really good spot, and Chanyeol was loving it. “Fuck. You are tighter than I expected.”

Chanyeol blushed at that. “Is it a bad thing?” Jongin chuckled and said nothing for a moment before suddenly sliding out to charge back in. “Ah! Fuck.”

“It feels perfect, Yeol.” Jongin sucked on Chanyeol’s already abused spot under his ear as he pounded hard on Chanyeol’s walls. He sent Chanyeol flying high and the man found himself chanting his moans loudly enough for Jongin to feel Chanyeol edging again. He would slow down, enough to moan Chanyeol’s name loud and clear, but fasten up before Chanyeol could do anything.

They went on for hours until none of them could move a muscle. “I am happy I locked the door.” Jongin commented suddenly. “I don’t want to leave this spot for the rest of my life.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that. “Me neither.” He made himself more comfortable and slept on the spot. He woke up alone, but cleaned up and clothed himself. He looked around worriedly until he noticed that Jongin was speaking on the phone nearby.

“I thought it was the right thing to do. I am sorry, Soo hyung.” Jongin sounded genuinely sorry. “I will ask Chanyeol if it is okay for you to be my roommate for a month or two until you arrange yourself but…”

Chanyeol moved and walked toward Jongin who was topless. His butt was in pain but he managed to walk just fine. “Hey, what are you doing up now? Doesn’t it hurt?” Jongin held Chanyeol worriedly before answering the phone. “I am talking to Chanyeol.” He leaned to kiss Chanyeol who kissed back. “He said hi.”

“I will talk to Baek hyung, I am sure he will arrange Soo back to his room.” Chanyeol reassured. “He is not the kind to hold grudges.”

“Neither are you.” Jongin kissed under his ear which made Chanyeol shiver still. “Talk to you later, hyung. I got a boyfriend to take care of.” Jongin threw the phone away and held Chanyeol close. “Doesn’t it hurt?” Chanyeol nodded. “I will get you some painkillers from the pharmacy.” Jongin led Chanyeol to the sofa and left the house in a hustle. Meanwhile, Chanyeol noticed the Jongin’s phone screen.

It was a picture of him, sleeping. An old one even. He curiously inspected it before checking the gallery. He was curious and Jongin never minded him using his phone before. He noticed a whole folder named “Yeollie ♡”. It had pictures of him earlier this evening, sleeping naked, to pictures of him sleeping in the dorm room with his guitar in the arms, passing by pictures of him from afar around the period Jongin and he were not talking. Jongin had kept an eye on him all the time.

Meeting him in the nightclub was not a coincidence and yet he did not notice. He saw Jongin nowhere while the man was everywhere.

It burned his chest and made him leave the gallery for his text messages. He found many of Baekhyun, Jongdae, and surprisingly of a friend of his. The one who lived nearby and invited him to the club. Apparently he told Jongin where they were going and Chanyeol found it both creepy and adorable.

Jongin had tried to be around. He left the messages and threw the phone back, when Jongin got in. “I brought you pain killers and a massage oil. Also lube and condoms just in case.”

Chanyeol stood to hug him. “You don’t plan to leave my ass in peace.” Jongin chuckled.

“I got a lot to make up to you. Plus, this is our last year together in university, so let’s go wild.” Jongin teased Chanyeol, squeezing his butt. They did not do much that night as Chanyeol had to go home and Jongin’s parents were back anyway.

But, summer break was suddenly fun. He and Jongin went on dates and went frisky in unexpected places. They even got kicked out a nightclub for being obnoxious in public.

University’s first day was even wilder. Jongin and Chanyeol paid a visit to Baekhyun, announcing the good news, and basically took the room, leaving the dorm room for Kyungsoo and whoever his roommate was with him.

The others had no choice as the couple were rather active that day in that said room. “Are you gonna be like this all year long?” Baekhyun frowned at them.

“His ass tastes good, I will definitely bang it every moment I can.” Jongin half teased, half announced.

As Chanyeol laughed at their disgusted look, “I am going to be roommates with Kyungsoo.” Jongdae announced, “I can not handle two rabbits at once.” It made the couple laugh but they knew it was more than just sex.

They were worried about how to make it work and last above anything else. It reached a point when Chanyeol and Jongin made a list of things to do in case they disagree and scotched it in the front door.

They fought often, indeed, but nothing painful enough to not overcome and they soon found themselves bonded for life.

 


End file.
